


Egil Gets Pegged

by PhaseSkeith



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, Trans Shulk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhaseSkeith/pseuds/PhaseSkeith
Summary: Shulk wants to try out a new strap-on and Egil is happy to assist.
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Kudos: 5





	Egil Gets Pegged

**Author's Note:**

> Egil can have a lot of pegging, as a treat.

“When you said you had a surprise for me, this isn’t what I was expecting.” Egil looked Shulk over, his tone amused. “A new strap-on, hm?”

“Mmhmm!” He seemed a bit giddy. “I was curious about how to make one, so I did… With help from people who know more about this stuff, of course.”

“...You asked people how to make a usable strap-on?” Egil chuckled a bit. “You’re the only one I could imagine doing that, Shulk.”

Shulk laughed a bit. “Well then, want to help me test this out?”

Egil spread his legs a bit, allowing Shulk easier access. “I might as well, since you took the time to put it on and all.”

“I thought you would say that.” Shulk grinned like a total doof (that Egil loved very much) and soon enough was pulling out some lube from the nearby nightstand.

He squirted it onto his fingers with a hum, and the somewhat normal feeling of fingers inside of him hit Egil. He let out a bit of a groan and Shulk replied with a bit of his lip as he worked his fingers inside of Egil.

It was slow work, but Shulk seemed to enjoy it, and Egil didn’t mind it, either. In fact, he enjoyed it, holding Shulk close to him as he continued to stretch and prod at Egil. 

Given some time, Shulk pulled his fingers out and soon enough replaced it with a strap-on. This one was larger than his usual one, a stranger shape, as well. It took a moment for him to adjust, but Shulk gave him time.

“Are you ready for me to move?” Shulk smiled up at him as Egil laid against the bed.

“Yes.” He shifted a bit around Shulk. “Go ahead.”

Shulk nodded, and soon enough he was thrusting in and out, at a nice steady pace. His hands grasped at the sheets as Shulk continued, knowing just how to press Egil for reactions. His voice continued to spill out of his mouth, despite his usual quiet demeanor.

He was starting to think Shulk got off on the sound of his voice alone, and thus figured out just how to get it out, but… That was fine, maybe even  _ hot _ , if he was being honest. Not that he would admit that to anyone.

Shulk continued, his pace picking up and becoming erratic. Egil let out a moan, reaching up a hand to graze against Shulk’s chest. “Shulk…”

“Egil, I love you…!” Shulk continued, panting himself. “I love you…!”

“I love you, too…!” His head threw back with a moan as climax finally hit him, his cum slapping Shulk right on the chest and face. Looked like even with him standing up straight while Egil was on the bed didn’t save him from that, oops.

“Ah…” Shulk pulled out, blinking. “You just…”

“Mmm…” He sat up, wiping some off his cheek. “Would you like me to clean it up for you?”

Shulk went a bit red at that as he picked up on just what Egil was putting down, but nodded. “That would be great.”


End file.
